


Life on Mars?

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [16]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Battle, Drabble, Gen, Strength, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Life on Mars?' by David Bowie.





	Life on Mars?

The world is not as it should be, but then neither is she.

The strength she possesses, the knowledge, the power, it is almost too much for the shell to encompass, and yet she wonders about the strength deep inside.

Illyria marvels at the thoughts that rise unbidden into her mind, the feelings that pound in her newly claimed heart.

Little Winifred Burkle, seemingly so weak and powerless, but no. The Old One inhabits the body, but the human spirit persists.

They are both in there, primitive being fighting back against the goddess, and neither yet sure who will win.


End file.
